To Protect Again
by Musei no Tsuki
Summary: Ichigo lost his powers after the Winter War. But what if he could gain a different type of power to protect his friends and family? Welcome to the wizarding world, Ichigo! Rated T for possible swearing and violence. Edited summary.
1. Prologue

**Setting  
****- Bleach: a few months after the Winter War, before the Fullbring arc.  
-Harry Potter: Harry's 6th year but the events in Half-Blood Prince like Harry and Dumbledore's meetings, Dumbledore's death by Snape happen in the next year. So instead of 7 years there are 8 years of schooling. Basically, the Half-Blood Prince events happen in Harry's 7th year, and the Deathly Hallows events happen in his 8th.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Kurosaki Ichigo, turning 16 next month, was lying on his bed trying hard to not think what it would have been like had he not lost his powers. He was trying very, very hard… actually, scratch that. Kurosaki Ichigo, turning 16 next month, couldn't do anything BUT think about the spiritual world. He wondered if Soul Society was doing fine, if there were any Espada left, if there was another way to come close in taking down Aizen besides using Mugetsu, if Inoue hadn't been captured which side would've prevailed, if they had been better prepared would the Gotei 13 have won…?

Ichigo sighed. He knew there was nothing he could do about his powers. There was no use worrying either, since he couldn't see anything spiritual. As they, whoever they were, said, "Don't cry over spilt milk."

Life after the war was dull. Especially after Karin and Yuzu were told the whole truth of their lineage and of Ichigo's former position as a substitute shinigami. Ichigo couldn't bear the sympathetic looks his friends AND family gave him. Time after time he told them he was fine. Of course he was fine. You would be too if you were stronger than the Captain-Commander himself as a being who transcends all shinigami and hollow– just to lose all of it after a fight against some madman genius set on becoming the Spirit King.

Ichigo had almost managed to kill Aizen using Mugetsu, but Urahara couldn't seal him due to the fact that the Hogyoku had removed everything that wasn't Aizen from his body: wounds, scars, residue left from Kido attacks that hit – even concealed seals. Left with a teenager whose spiritual pressure was rapidly diminishing and a man susceptible to Kyoka Suigetsu's illusions as his opponents, Aizen easily incapacitated the two of them. Why he didn't kill them is a mystery when he could have done so with both hands tied behind his back. He then reverted back to his human figure – before he went through the Hogyoku evolutionary stages – gaining his former calmness and calculating gaze back. Then a flash of crimson red light hit Ichigo, not from Benihime, but from Aizen. Next, he disappeared with a loud crack sound. Yes, disappeared. But not without leaving a verbal message: "So much power. Limitless potential. Adding to that, unpredictable. I'll make sure you join me, my Arrancar, and my causes with whatever means necessary. Wait, Kurosaki Ichigo, for the day I come get you."

Day by day went. Weeks went by. Soon it became months since the 'Winter War' that took place on the 11th of October. And there was still no information on Aizen, not even on where he was staying.

Today was just another 'normal' day: going to school; ignoring the pity stares his friends, including Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki, gave him; seeing Chad or Uryu bolt from the classroom giving some lame excuse to go and kill hollows; tolerating the sympathy offered to him by Inoue and Yuzu, etc. etc. Ichigo had wanted a normal life and now he got one so what was the problem? That he knew of supernatural predators that preyed on human souls? That he wouldn't be able to stop the weakest hollow when he was once able to kill the 4th Espada in his Segunda Etapa form, albeit becoming a full hollow? That someone near him could die because of a hollow attack and he wouldn't have known it? That Soul Society and the human realm could be targeted by Aizen again or a threat similar to him and Ichigo wouldn't be there to help stop it?

Why weren't any of his spiritual friends visiting him in a gigai? Or give him some kind of message that they were doing well? Was there an order that didn't let them come to the human world unless it was a mission? But while he was a shinigami, Renji had visited him unannounced whenever he felt like it, and the Shinigami Men's' Association had held meetings in his room. Of course, he didn't expect people like Soifon or Byakuya to come but was the friendship he built with Rukia meaningless? Was he just a good 'sparring partner' for Ikkaku? Now he was starting to miss the way Kenpachi always tried to get him to fight against him while he was in Soul Society. Was he going crazy? To even think of wanting to see and hear the fight initiation from a bloodthirsty man was basically a death wish!

Ichigo was so deep in his musings he didn't hear the door click open 30 minutes ago. He also didn't notice a man wearing a dark green haori had let himself into the teen's room and had been watching Ichigo the whole time he was there. Ichigo turned over onto his side and bolted upright when he spotted a person he hadn't seen in months, casually leaning against his closet, holding a paper fan covering half his face.

"Finally noticed me, have you?"

"U…Ura…Urahara-san?"

Smirking, the shopkeeper said, "Who else would I be, Ichigo-kun?"

* * *

**A/N: First time publishing a story! :D Was the start of this story ok? No? Review please!**

******Minor editing done to this chapter as of 21/01/13 (DD/MM/YY)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to knight771, Gemini24, killroy225, Not-Your-Busines, yuukiininah and Emmagination for reviewing and to the people who read, faved and/or followed this story! Really appreciate it since its a first for me :D  
Review reply(s) at the end of chapter because I hate when I have to scroll past all the replies to get to the actual story xD  
YAY! Chapter 1 is up! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

After Ichigo noticed Urahara in his room, the man, without any warning, lunged forward and grabbed the teen by his forearm. A second later found Ichigo being dragged (literally) around the streets of Karakura, heading to some unknown destination. The scenery blurred by and Ichigo felt the nostalgia of wind rushing past him while using shunpo. No amusement park ride could ever compare to it. Ichigo was so immersed he didn't care that the shopkeeper was taking him somewhere without asking. All too soon, the feeling abruptly stopped and Urahara waited for Ichigo to regain his breath - his shinigami form was used to shunpo speeds way faster than the one Urahara used but his human body wasn't. Ichigo felt a twinge of resentment in his chest. Finally catching his breath, the teen looked up and was confused.

"Uh...Urahara-san? What are we doing here?"

"To pick someone up, of course!"

They were standing in front of a house. Looking for a landmark on where they were, Ichigo noticed the Yumisawa Children's Park to the left quite a bit away from them. He had played there as a kid and also taken Karin and Yuzu when they were little. As for who lived in the house in front of them? Ichigo had no clue whatsoever.

"We're picking someone up?" repeated Ichigo. "Why? Who is it?"

"You'll see, Ichigo-kun. You'll see."

Urahara disappeared using shunpo and after hearing an exclamation of surprise, a whack, and some muffled sounds, Ichigo found himself being shunpo-d to some other place. The only difference this time was that when he looked forward he could see the shopkeeper holding something - or was it a someone? - wrapped in bandages with the hand he wasn't pulling Ichigo with. Relishing the wind hitting his body and clothes, Ichigo wasn't concerned about the 'thing' for the moment. Even if it was squirming around and trying to break free of Urahara's hold. This scene didn't last long as they arrived at what Ichigo hoped was the final destination. He really did not want to feel powerless a third time.

Adjusting his hold on the 'thing' bandaged from head to toe, Urahara walked into his Shoten and left the door open for Ichigo to come through - they had arrived at the Urahara Shoten. The orange haired teen walked through and followed Urahara inside. Passing goods from Soul Society and the tatami mat that was the entrance to the huge underground training room, Ichigo felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. His heart became heavy as past memories hit him like a tidal wave and flooded his whole being.

He remembered the first time he came to Urahara Shoten which was with Rukia. She had needed a gigai to stay in the human world and Urahara had given her a reiatsu draining gigai. She would have become a human being to effectively hide the Hogyoku in her soul, even if she didn't know it at the time. He remembered the life-or-death training he had gone through to become a shinigami so he could save Rukia. Later finding out that he had gained Hollow powers at the very same instant he awakened his shinigami powers. He remembered going to Soul Society with Uryu, Inoue, Chad and Yoruichi through a Senkaimon Urahara created. Being chased by the Kototsu, the cleaner Urahara conveniently didn't mention. Also of how they were physically and mentally prepared to rescue Rukia from execution, even though they were going up against a supernatural military force. He remembered tiring his body out, training by himself or with Urahara or Yoruichi. He remembered the second rescue mission him and his friends did - this time to rescue Inoue from Las Noches. Urahara had opened a Garganta and they had met Rukia and Renji in the vast desert of Hueco Mundo. The next time he was in the Shoten was the last time he would be here before today. He had been unconscious for a whole month after the fight with Aizen and had woken up to see Rukia fade away in front of him.

"Ichigo-kun? Are you coming?"

Shaking his head to come out of his reminiscence, Ichigo replied, "Oh, right. Yeah, I'm coming."

Ichigo went into the room Urahara was in and noted that the 'thing' had not been unwrapped yet.

Pointing at the 'thing', Ichigo asked, "What is that?"

"I'll show you." With that the shopkeeper grabbed a loose end of the bandaging and pulled, causing the 'thing' to start spinning uncontrollably while unravelling the fabric.

When the 'thing' was revealed, Ichigo blinked. And blinked again. And again.

"Ishida?"

"Yes, yes, Ichigo-kun. It is Uryu-kun here in the flesh!"

"Urahara-san, you didn't have to bind me with bandages." Uryu complained, holding his head to rid of the dizziness the spinning caused.

"Why is he here? And why am I here?"

"Ichigo-kun, Uryu-kun, have any of you heard of magic?" asked Urahara, waving off Uryu's comment while also completely ignoring Ichigo's question.

"You mean like pull-a-rabbit-out-of-a-hat?" Thrown off by the sudden question on magic, Ichigo wasn't annoyed that Urahara didn't answer his question.

"I think he means magic that involve disappearing and appearing."

"You are partially on track, Uryu-kun, however both of you are thinking of magic _tricks_ not real magic."

Ichigo and Ishida had 'what-the-hell' expressions, Ichigo more so and he asked, "There's a difference?"

"Of course there's a difference, Ichigo-kun! Magic tricks make it _seem_ like the magician is doing magic, whereas real magic is actually performing magic." Seeing that the two teens were still confused, he continued, "Think of it this way. A magician would make it seem like a card 'disappears' by using fast hand movements or a distraction to hide the card in his sleeve. However, a wizard would make a card vanish right in front of your eyes without the intention of fooling people."

"I see." answered Ichigo even though he didn't believe that the 'magic' Urahara spoke of was real. Then he asked, "So what's this got to do with us?"

Ignoring Ichigo's question yet again, Urahara proceeded to suddenly explain things of the wizarding world. Although Ishida was the smartest in their year, he could only just keep up with the information overload and the Spartan pace Urahara was explaining things, missing a few details. Adding to that, it was a completely new topic for him and Ichigo so they couldn't make complete sense of it all. The shopkeeper was talking so fast and with no pauses while ignoring any and all queries the teens had about absolutely anything so if the two were confused about something they wouldn't get the chance to fully understand. In the end, the two boys gave up trying to get an answer out of Urahara and instead questioned each other or voiced the question anyway.

"-unicorns, centaurs, dragons, mermaids,-"

"They're real?"

"No, they can't be."

"-boggarts, hippogriffs, grindylows, manticores-"

"Did I just hear hippo?"

"-chimeras and phoenixes to name a few magical creatures all exist in the wizarding world! The only reason you don't see them is because they are kept secret from Muggles-"

"What are Muggles?"

"How should I know?"

"-charms and hexes are some types of spells! They are very effective and at times give laughable results or-"

"Laughable results?"

"-potions like Felix Felicis can make the drinker lucky until the effects wear off! You would undoubtedly have a perfect day with nothing going wrong-"

"A perfect day? Yeah, right."

"-wizarding communities all over the world in every country! There are also magical schools where-"

"Magical schools? They have magical schools?"

"-even one in Japan! It's called Mahoutokoro and it's very well hidden by extremely powerful charms and-"

"Literally 'Magic Place'. I'd have thought they would have better names for places."

"Who cares what you think, Ishida?"

"-students with cherry wood wands are held in high esteem in Japan's wizarding community-"

"What? Why?"

"Kurosaki, do you not know that sakura is the unofficial national flower of Japan? It is unofficial because our government hasn't formally named a national flower."

"Shut up, Ishida."

"-such a crisis in Britain's wizarding community at the moment-"

"Why are we suddenly talking about Britain?"

"-on the 17th of June, just last month there was a battle in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic-"

"A 'battle' last month?"

"There's a Ministry of Magic?"

"-forced to accept that a powerful Dark wizard called Lord Voldemort had come back-"

"Voldy-what?"

"-and to stop Britain and the rest of the world from re-entering dark and chaotic times, the Chosen One, named Harry Potter who currently goes to Hogwarts-"

"How do they know he was 'Chosen'?"

"-he's faced numerous dangers every year since he learnt of and rejoined the wizarding world-"

"And now he's talking about some 'Chosen One'."

"-is in a bad situation, a very bad situation indeed. If Lord Voldemort takes over Britain then he'll be able to take over the whole world! It would be an extremely bad-"

"So he's basically a human British Aizen?"

"Not a normal human but a wizard, Kurosaki."

"-are trying to get rid of Lord Voldemort before he makes another move."

"...finished?" asked Ichigo.

Urahara nodded.

"So what does magic and Britain's wizard situation have to do with us?" asked Uryu.

"You and Ichigo-kun will go to Hogwarts to learn magic!"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!?"

"Urahara-san, didn't you say to be able to go to a magical school, you had to have magical powers?"

"Yes, Uryu-kun. I did say that."

"Then how would we go to Hogwarts? We don't have any magical powers so there's no way we can-"

"Who said you don't have magical powers?" said Urahara, cutting Uryu off.

Uryu, as well as Ichigo, stared at Urahara weirdly. Urahara was serious - it wasn't one of his jokes. But surely they themselves would know if they had magical powers?

"So you reckon we have magical powers?"

"No, I don't 'reckon', Ichigo-kun. You of all people should know that. I merely discovered this fact while doing some research."

"Research on what?"

Going back to his cheery and teasing mode, Urahara answered, "Some research on this, some research on that. I did quite a lot of research these past few months so I forgot what I was researching when I found the two of you had magical powers."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man. "Sure you did."

"Yes, very sure!"

"Urahara-san, do you have any proof that Kurosaki and I have magical powers?"

"Of course I have proof, Uryu-kun! What kind of scientist would I be to come to a conclusion without evidence?"

"What's your evidence then?"

A moment of silence.

"ICHIGO~!" was heard and sounded like a war cry. The paper door was blasted to smithereens and a man in a doctor's coat came flying in and kicked the orange haired teen square in the face.

* * *

**The ending of this chapter might not seem like an ending but I somehow thought that this fit in. Also, was the dialogue part confusing? The part where Urahara is explaining while Ichigo and Ishida talked in between. **

**Minor editing done to this chapter as of 21/01/13 (DD/MM/YY)**

**Review Replies:**

**Gemini24: I agree that Ishida wouldn't look at Ichigo with pity either. I suppose I should've stated which of Ichigo's friends would give him pity stares - since people around him try to reassure him, I thought that he wouldn't notice that there were people who were indifferent to him like Ishida and probably Chad as well.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Emmagination, TWILLINATOR, Qwerty321 and InkLilly for reviewing!**

******Sorry for the major late update! Was on holiday and kept writing this story on my phone...which was a bad idea D: I killed my phone with seawater so now I'm back to my old phone and I can't write on it T_T**

**Minor editing has been done to the Prologue and Chapter 1 because of a few grammatical and syntax errors (woops). Left the Urahara-explains-wizarding-world alone because people could get it. It was meant to show how Ichigo and Uryu couldn't keep up xD**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In a house in Little Whinging, number 4 Privet Drive to be exact, was a male teenager sleeping on his bed. The room he was in was messy and littered with all sorts of things: crumpled paper, broken quills, empty ink pots, open and closed spellbooks, issues of the _Daily Prophet_, owl feathers, and robes that needed washing. Harry was waiting for a 'certain person' to take him to The Burrow...but had fallen asleep in the process. He was half holding a piece of paper in one of his hands which read:

_Dear Harry,_

_If it is alright with you, I shall send ... four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at seven p.m. to escort you to the The Burrow, where ... invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays._

_If you are agreeable, I should also be glad ... in a few matters to which I hope to attend when ... _

_Kindly send you answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday,_

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry had read more than enough times to know off by heart the letter that was blotched by drops of tea in some places. His clock read 6:57 P.M. and today was the Friday mentioned in the letter. He had planned to take a short nap in the afternoon, then pack his trunk before he left with the 'person'. Unfortunately, Harry had been too excited at the prospect of leaving the Dursleys after staying for only two weeks instead of the usual two months. So his plan was ruined when he fell into a deep sleep without setting his alarm.

The minute hand reached 12 and at precisely the same time the doorbell rang.

"Who the ruddy hell is it when we're about to have dinner!?" was heard loud and clear from downstairs.

Harry woke with a start. He had forgotten to notify his relatives about the coming of 'that' person. He had only mentioned that he would be leaving them shortly after receiving the letter from Dumbledore. They had thrown a sort-of party and so did Harry, although separately, celebrating the fact Harry wasn't going to be around for most of the holidays. Especially Uncle Vernon. He was in a particularly good mood these passing days, probably because he couldn't wait to get rid of the magical abomination that was Harry.

Hurriedly rushing to the door and slamming it open, Harry burst out of his room in time to see Uncle Vernon turning the doorknob.

"Wait! Uncle Vernon-!" shouted Harry from the top of the staircase, about to run down.

Too late. The door was pulled open and revealed the visitor to be none other than one of Dumbledore's most trusted people, Minerva McGonagall. Wearing her usual forest green themed attire with her hair in an ever present bun, it was weird seeing a Professor from Hogwarts standing on the doorstep of the Dursleys' house.

"Who are you and why are you here!?" demanded Uncle Vernon, purple in the face. He was a person with a short temper, but for him to be purple already? Harry suspected that his uncle knew the person on his doorstep was one of those people from the 'other' world - the one where people waved wands around.

"Good evening to you Mr. Dursley." greeted McGonagall. "I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe Mr. Potter has told you why I am here tonight?"

Both adults turned to look at Harry, who froze halfway down the stairs. What was he supposed to say now? His uncle and Transfiguration professor were both looking directly at him, demanding answers with their eyes.

Coming down a step at a time, Harry said, "Er...well, you see...um..."Under the cool stare the professor was giving him alongside the small narrowed eyes of his uncle's, Harry couldn't find words to explain the reason why he didn't let the Dursleys know.

First of all, the Dursleys and Harry lived separately while living together. Although they had their meals together and slept at the similar times, the two sides (one was Harry, the other side were the Dursleys) hardly talked to each other, let alone share information. The only times the sides conversed were when Uncle Vernon was ordering Harry around (which hardly happened after Harry came back after his first year at Hogwarts), making him do chores around the house (which also lessened in amount), sending him to get Dudley from somewhere for mealtime, etc. So of course Harry wouldn't tell his relatives of any events that were going to happen unless their lives were at risk. Sure Harry disliked the Dursleys with his whole being, but he wasn't cruel enough to put their lives in danger. Perhaps a joke or a prank using magic, but not anything life threatening.

Secondly, if Harry had told the Dursleys of McGonagall's arrival, they would've thrown a fit that a being from the 'world-better-off-ignored' would be coming to their house. It was absolutely clear that the Dursleys, especially Aunt Petunia, didn't want to have anything to do with the magical world.

Harry's plan was to meet Professor McGonagall before she pressed the doorbell, so witch and Muggle wouldn't get a chance to interact. He would see his professor walking up the driveway, carry his_ packed_ trunk and a caged Hedwig downstairs, tell the Dursleys he was leaving (then hear them whooping in the background), and walk out the door, ready to leave the house he was sheltered in.

Well, look where that plan went. Straight out the window, up into the sky and doomed to forever float around in space. Why? Because Harry didn't set his alarm. One little mistake lead to screwing up the 'perfect' plan.

Back to the present. Did the two adults still expect him to give an answer? By now Harry had already reached the bottom of the staircase and just stood there. No one made a move. Why was the atmosphere so awkward?!

SQUAWK

The three people at the doorway looked up to where the sound came from. Hedwig was perched on the top of the handrail, looking down at them, giving off an impatient aura.

Harry coughed slightly "Erm...I guess I should finish packing now."

Professor McGonagall turned to look at Harry once more, this time with one eyebrow raised. "You still haven't packed yet, Mr. Potter?"

"I, I just need to put in a few things and then I'm done." said Harry who then rushed up the stairs and into his room, Hedwig flying in after him.

He immediately went to his trunk, flung it open and faced his room.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh shhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt."

His belongings were everywhere! Literally. Starting with things close by, he threw his textbooks and robes into his trunk. Stuffing it with everything and anything he could find. He could hear his professor and his uncle 'conversing' like normal humans while he barely managed to get Hedwig into her cage. Mentally going over what he put into his trunk, he tried to see if he missed anything.

Ink pots.

Where did those ink pots go? Not the empty ones that were lying on the ground. Not the lids that were scattered about. . . ?

"FOOOOOUUUUUUUNNNNNNNDDDDD THHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMM !"

The door to his room opened, letting in a curious looking Professor McGonagall and a swearing-under-his-breath-about-how-rowdy-teens-were-these-days Uncle Vernon.

"Finished packing?"

Hastily shoving in some full and some half full ink pots and slamming the trunk shut, Harry nodded his head.

"Well then, we are ready to leave. Mr. Dursley, thank you for your hospitality tonight."

As Harry passed Uncle Vernon with a caged Hedwig and his trunk, he heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'Well thank YOU for coming unannounced.'

Harry followed Professor McGonagall down the stairs and out the door. He turned his head slightly to face the Dursley house and saw his uncle slam the door shut, and then continued to follow Professor McGonagall.

He followed her to the end of Privet Drive, where she stopped and turned to face him.

"Put your belongings down." Although confused, he did as she said.

Whisking her wand out from somewhere in her robe, she waved it once, gave it a flick and Harry's trunk and Hedwig disappeared.

"What-"

"They have gone to The Burrow, where you will be going soon." cut the professor.

"I see." said Harry. "What are we doing now, professor?"

At that moment a figure dressed in black robes appeared, no, apparated near the two of them.

"You and Professor McGonagall will be coming with me, Mr. Potter, to assist Professor Dumbledore with a few matters." spoke the figure.

Harry's eyes widened.

Why was _he_ here? Why did _he_ have to come too? Nothing in the letter mentioned having to meet _him_!

"S-Professor Snape!"

* * *

**I thought I should maybe give Harry some screen time? - my reason why I focused on Harry this chapter xD**

**Review Replies:**

**None! This is because I'm only doing replies here that I can't PM and I could send replies through PM this time.**

**Sorry again for the late update!**


End file.
